hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Classic Hitman
}}Classic Hitman is a Challenge in the feats catergory. Description Objective * Assassinate a target with the fiber wire. Acquisition * [[Freeform Training|'Freeform Training']] - Already accessible if the mission is bought. Rewards *None Video Guide If you have an easier time learning by watching, you can check the video for a walkthrough of the challenge. Guide The only way to get Kalvin Ritter alone is to take him out while he is inside his office or inside the bathroom. Alternative 1: Bathroom Enter the yacht through the left side entrance by taking out the Mechanic and putting on his disguise. Board the yacht and walk past the three mechanics. Before going upstairs, enter the door on the left side of the stairs to pick up the Emetic Rat Poison. Now head upstairs and go into the kitchen. Take out the Yacht Crew inside and put on his uniform. You are now able to walk up the next pair of stairs to Deck02. Go to the bar on the right (front) side of the yacht and apply the poison to the Glass of Red Wine standing on the table closest to the bar disk. Make sure not to get spotted by Ritter by blending in at the bar until you have a clear moment to apply the poison. Once he drinks from it he will become sick and head over to the bathroom. Follow him inside, close the door and then make sure to garrote him with your Fiber Wire equipped in order to complete the challenge. Alternative 2: Office as Yacht Crew Enter the yacht through the left side entrance by taking out the Mechanic and putting on his disguise. Board the yacht and walk past the three mechanics. Now head upstairs and go into the kitchen. Take out the Yacht Crew inside and put on his uniform. You are now able to walk up the next pair of stairs to Deck02. Go to the bar on the right (front) side of the yacht and blend in at the bar to avoid being detected by Ritter. Wait for Terry Norfolk to arrive and then wait for them to head towards Ritter's office. Follow them to the office but do not go inside together with them since you will be trespassing. Instead head to the open window on the southern side of the office and climb inside. When Norfolk is looking away, you can sneak up behind Ritter as he is working on his computer. Make sure to equip your Fiber Wire and garrote him without Norfolk noticing. You can then head out the same way as you entered. Norfolk will not notice the body of Ritter since it is hidden behind the desk. He will simply assume that Ritter has left the room for some reason. Alternative 3: Office as Terry Norfolk :For the guide on how to obtain the disguise, see: Terry Norfolk (disguise) Once you have obtained the Norfolk disguise, talk to Ritter and he will ask you to follow him to his office. Enter the office with him and he will start to work with his computer. Approach him from behind with your Fiber Wire equipped and garrote him in order to complete the challenge. Category:HITMAN™ Category:HITMAN™ Challenges